Active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs) are products having high growth potential in future display markets. Especially, flexible AMOLEDs can satisfy high requirements for mobile products from the display market.
Pixel distribution of a conventional flexible AMOLED display is shown as FIG. 1. When the flexible display is flat, a distance between each subpixel is same. However, when it is bending, the horizontal distance between each pixel of the bending section becomes shorter. Therefore, when one faces the display device, display content of the bending section is pressed, resulting in deformation. In summary, conventional display content of the bending section has deformation issues and it results in bad user experience when watching display products.